kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets Inspector Gadget
Winnie the Pooh Meets Inspector Gadget is a new movie by BowserMovies1989. It appeared on YouTube on 3-28-2010 Plot John Brown (Matthew Broderick) is a security guard for a science lab operated by robotics expert Brenda Bradford (Joely Fisher) in "Riverton, OH." John lives with his niece, Penny (Michelle Trachtenberg), and their dog, Brain. After being denied from the police force, Penny informs John that 'it's not the badge you wear that matters; it's the heart behind it.' Sanford Scolex (Rupert Everett) attacks the lab, stealing valuable equipment for the "Gadget Program" and killing Brenda's father in the process. John, who is smitten with Brenda, gives chase. The ensuing car crash brings a confrontation with Scolex, who uses an explosive to blow up John and his beloved Chevette. A bowling ball in the backseat of John's car flies into the air and through the sunroof of Scolex's limo, crushing his hand. John is rushed to intensive care by Brenda, Winnie the Pooh and his friends. John is rebuilt using electronic parts and is dubbed "Inspector Gadget". John is given lessons by a meditating guru at the lab in relaxing his body and getting a firm grip on the workings of his gadgets, which ends in failure when he accidentally grasps the guru's testicles with a little too much force. Despite some previous success in capturing two criminals, John is assigned with many community service jobs, such as crossing guard, litter patrol, and kitten rescue. Meanwhile, Scolex has built a new, mechanical claw as his hand, and named himself "Dr. Claw", he has also teamed up with Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr. and Ranamon, who plan to help him get his revenge. Scolex hires Brenda as his robotics specialist (expressing lust for her in the process), and is amused to discover that John is the 'lucky duck they plucked for the Gadget Program'. John investigates and discovers all about Scolex, but is kidnapped in the process. After dissecting him, Scolex takes his control chip and destroys it, leaving John "dead". Scolex and Bowser sends RoboGadget, an robotic clone of John, to destroy the city and place the blame on John. While dumping Gadget's body in the dump, Brenda discovers through information given to her by RoboBrenda (a robot clone of herself) that Scolex murdered her father. Brenda and Penny race to save John. They discover him in a junkyard, and after Brenda kisses his cheek, John miraculously returns to life; showing that even though he is part machine, he still has a human heart. After a chase through the city between the GadgetMobile (voiced by D.L. Hughley) and Scolex's car, John battles RoboGadget on the Roberto Clemente Bridge. RoboGadget, despite his gadgets being geared towards combat rather than detective work, quite literally loses his head (it falls off after John pulls a pin out of the back of RoboGadget's neck), and John tosses it in the river. Activating his Helicopter Hat, John flies to the roof of Scolex Industries, where Scolex is preparing to make his escape with Brenda. Both crash to the plaza below, where police await to arrest John for all of RoboGadget's crimes. Scolex tries to escape, but is caged in by the GadgetMobile. Chief Quimby clears Gadget of all "crimes", and Scolex is arrested. Scolex vows revenge by saying the famous catchphrase, "I'll get you next time, Gadget!" Before Pooh and the others can take the Bowser Family into custody as well, Bowser opens up a warp zone hole and they escape. The film closes with Brenda kissing Gadget, with fireworks coming from Gadget's left foot as a sign of arousal. During the credits, a variety of bonus scenes appear. These include RoboBrenda teaching an aerobics class, RoboGadget's headless body running around Riverton, and Penny with her new communication watch and Brain with his new collar that allows him to speak. In this scene, Brain is voiced by Don Adams, who voiced Inspector Gadget in the original animated series Trivia *Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togapi, Brock, Walter The Penguin Mary May Andre Steve Harry Withney Thalice Toni Paula, and Billy Baker Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Belle, The Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Marlene, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Mama Odie, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, King Triton, Princess Melody, Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Cri-Kee, The Peanuts gang, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Pa Grape, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Archibald Asparagus, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Michael Darling, John Darling, Tinker Bell, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Smurfs (Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Gutsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Grouchy Smurf), Boog and Elliot, Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Bigweld, Wonderbot, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel Springer, Crank Casey, Aunt Fanny, Dexter, DeeDee, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Cow and Chicken, Mac Foster, Bloo, Coco, Wlit, Eduardo, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, Felix the Cat, Lilo and Stitch and their friends, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Bonkers D. Bobcat, The Bowser Family, Azula, the Psycho Rangers, Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov, Natasha Fatale, The Phantom Blot, Dr. Facilier, Rothbart, Ursula, Morgana, The Beagle Boys, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, the Queen of Hearts, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hades, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Gaston, Shan Yu, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Utrom Shredder Team Rocket(Jessie, James, and Meowth), Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, And Ranamon guest star in this movie. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Mystery films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101